Alive Tonight
by Ivey Insane
Summary: Not sure how to summarize this D: just read it. i'm sure you'll like it :D
1. The Beggining

**Well hey! Names Ivey. This is my first story with chapters that I'm posting on here. Yaaaay! -throws confetti- it's a fiction of a picture that I asked my friend to draw for me ^^ it inspired me to write this. So here is Chapter one! 3 enjoy it :D**

* * *

Walking through the halls of this school is a drag. I walk too fast so i run into people and leave my friends behind. I'm always in my class two minutes early. I'm almost a school goody-goody. I do my homework, I'm quite, i don't back talk, and i do my work when told. It's the second period of the day, science. This class is such a bore. The teacher just talks and doesn't do anything interesting. I begin to drift off to my own personal land.

I'm walking through trees. Birds singing and all is peaceful. I sit in an open area on a hill. I find my ipod and turn it on. The first things that i hear when i push the ear buds into my ears is Slipknot, Pulse Of The Maggots. I sit there humming and swaying my head back and forth. I feel as though someone is nearing me. I turn my music down but keep doing what i was. I hear a twig snap and jump up. It's Jace, my secret crush and my best guy friend.

'Well hello dear Jade. What are you doing out here alone?'

'Just letting nature get the best of me.'

'Nature is the most soothing of all places. Too bad our kind is destroying so much of it.'

'It's a shame. It's too beautiful to give up.'

He comes and stands next to me.

'Jade, I-'

BRRIIIIIING! The bell brings me out of my day dream. Pity, it was a good one this time. I grab my things and throw them on top of my note book. I'll put them in my binder in art. I walk in there early as always. We have a substitute today. Never bothers me. I peak out the door from mt seat. I see Jace high-fiveing his friends and laughing. He says bye and walks in. I begin to do as the board says.

'-Draw an animal

-Draw your best friend

-Draw your idol

-Draw your favorite bands logo

-On another sheet of paper, combine them.'

I draw a leopard as my animal. I like all kinda of cats but the leopard out of all the big cats is my most favorite. I think about my best friend for a while. There's Emi, then there's Jace. I decide to combine them. Jace's face but more feminine. It takes me a while to draw though. Combining two different sexes is slightly difficult. I look at the clock. Why does this class go the slowest, thirty-five minutes left. Jace finally comes to sit down after talking to more of his bud's in this art class. He just has to sit next to me.

'Hey. You're half way through already? You work quickly.'

'I'm just focused. I just kind of know what I'm going to draw before i do it.'

'You've become distant from me lately. Why?'

'It's more difficult to explain than you know, Jace.'

I look down and realize I've been drawing Andy Six the entire time i was talking to Jace. It doesn't look half bad. I think i stopped listening to Jace when i started drawing the BVB star logo. He puts his hand on mine. I cover my face with my hair and blush.

'Jade, I'm worried about you. I'm worried about our friendship. Did i do something to offend you?'

'No, Jace. I told you, it's hard to explain. I'm sorry that you feel we're drifting but I'm not right in my mind right now. There's a lot going through it.'

'You do know that if you need someone I'm here, right?'

'Yeah. Yeah I know. You tell me every time you're worried about me.'

He takes his hand off of mine. Goodbye warmth. I begin to combine my drawings. I make it one whole person. Andy Six's body, Jace's face with a slight hint of Andy, leopard ears and tail, and it's holding the star. I was impressed with myself. I decide, since i have fifteen more minutes left, to draw a background. Big fluffy white clouds, beautiful blue sky, and that hill i day dreamed about. I really don't want to turn this in but i have to or i get a zero. I hand it to the substitute.

'This is amazing.'

'Thanks' I mumble.

I sit back down a lay my head on my arms on top of the table. It seems like this class never ends.

'Jade, why wont you tell me anything anymore? You know I'm understanding and I'm always here for you.'

He puts his hand on my shoulder and gets up. A minute later he sits back down.

'Talk to me Jade. I'm worried.'

The bell rings and i quickly jump up and leave. I can tell he looks down and feels like he did something wrong. I'm practically running through the halls.

'Hey!' A cheery voice says.

'Yes Amelia?'

'Why the down face?'

I push past her.

'I don't have time to explain.'

I begin to walk to my fourth period class. I stop in the girls bathroom that i know is always empty. I sit in one of the stalls and begin to cry. How can i push Amelia away? How could i not talk to Jace? I'm such a fool. I put my head against the wall and cry. I switch positions every now and again. I need to stop crying. I get up and force myself not to cry. I walk to English class.

'Jade! You're never late.' My teacher addresses me.

'Sorry. I had some issues to take care of.'

'It's fine. I'll let it slip this time.'

I thank her and take my seat. I spent twenty five minutes in the bathroom. I catch on to what we're doing pretty quickly and still finish my work on time even the homework. Fifth period was nothing special as was sixth. Seventh made my day though. My history teacher is fun and is fun to talk to. Jace tries to talk to me again since he knows this teacher lightens my mood.

'So about earlier..can you actually talk to me now?'

'Jace, can you just leave it alone. I told you it's harder to explain than you think.'

'In that case, can i come over after school today? I'd love to hang out with you again.'

'Sure. We can walk home together.'

'Cool. Meet you at the doors?'

'Yeah.'

I 'm done with everything we had to do that day. I keep the homework so i had something to do at home. I walk up to Miss Carter.

'Can i talk to you? You're really the only teacher i trust to talk to.'

'Yeah! Go ahead. I'll be happy to help.'

'Well..I'm having guy issues. I'm kind of in love with my best guy friend and I'm kind of drifting away from him because of it. I'm scared to tell him. I don't want to ruin our friendship.'

'Give it some time. He may end up liking you as well. Don't be scared to admit what you feel some times. You could really be missing out, you know. A beautiful girl such as you should have no problem getting a handsome and loving guy.'

'Thanks Miss Carter.'

She's nods with a smile on her face. I sit back down and draw. Stars, Andy Six, Sandra, Jace and myself. I have no idea why but it just came out of my mind this way. The bell rings.

'Come on, Jade! I can't wait to hang out with you again!'

'I'm coming, Jace!'

I run to the usual doors that we used when we hung out a lot. Maybe this will be a fun afternoon. I smile towards Jace and he smiles back. It's nice to see that smile again.


	2. Like Old Times

We made it to Jade's house. Its not that long of a walk really. We shared old time stories when we were walking.

'I'm home mom! I brought Jace.'

'Okay and don't have sex with him.'

I roll my eyes. Why would a mother say something like that to her daughter. I know for a fact Jade's a virgin. She throws her stuff in a chair in her room.

'I'll be right back, Jace.'

I put my stuff down in the same chair. I sit on her bed and pick up a picture. I remember this. We were in a photo booth together and took funny pictures. I told her to keep them just in case something happened to us. I put the photo frame down. I look out the window and suddenly i hear a 'meerrrooow'. I look down. It's Fluffy Paws! I remember this cat. Boy, he's grown. I pick him up and set him in my lap. I pet him until he curls up into a ball. I just let him sleep.

'Fluffy Paw's missed you.'

'I see. He's still as cute as i remember him.'

She sits on the bed next to me. She looks down at the cat with those soft ice blue eyes. Jade reaches over and pets him.

'Jade...'

'Jace.'

She looks at me with a smile on her face and those beautiful blue eyes. I feel as though I'm melting inside them even though they are ice blue.

'I would love to know what bothered you all day.'

She looks at her ceiling.

'Family issues.'

'You're mom again?'

'Yeah. The usual hit and run tactic she does to me. This time she hit me harder and called me a "shit ass faggot." The insults from her are getting worse.'

'You really don't need a mother like that.'

'She's the only one i have.'

I look at her with sadness in my eyes. I wish i could tell her how i feel about her. I hug her suddenly. She immediately hugs back. She holds on tightly like she'll lose me if she lets go. I hear her sobbing.

I pull her away and wipe her tears away.

'No, Jade. No crying. Come on. Let's go have some fun.'

I pull her to the game room they have in their basement. I turn on the PS2 and hand her the first player controller.

'What are we playing?'

'The game i know we're both good at and the one you love.'

The music plays and she looks at the screen.

'GRAN TURISMO!'

We play until i know she's happy. She beat me a good amount this time. Usually we're equal in wins. She gets up and turns the PS2 off.

'I'd like to spend the night.'

'Like old times?'

'Of course! I miss late night horror flicks and the pass out competitions!'

'I miss thoughs too! Is your mom going to let you?'

'I sure as hell hope she is.'

She walks upstairs. Her mom's in the kitchen.

'Hey mom?'

'Mmmmmhum?'

'Can i spend the night at Jace's?'

'Just don't get knocked up.'

I can't help but want to slap her mother. Why would you keep saying something like that to your daughter? It doesn't help her like you. Jade pulls me to her room. She pulls out a H.I.M bag and shoves white and purple skinny's in there, a Black Veil Brides and Bullet For My Valentine shirt, some hair clips, and her favorite blanket. We go downstairs and she yells a quick goodbye. It's dark and I'm scared something will happen. I pull her close and hold her hand.

'Uhhh Jace?'

'I just want to be close to you so i know you're safe.'

We walk in silence after i said that. We stop by a store and get some candy. We buy three boxes of candy each and a four pack of Monster Energy Drink, two for each. We arrive at my place. It's only slightly nicer than Jade's.

'Dad, Mom. Jade's here.' I yell in the house.

'Welcome Jade!' Both parents yell from the living room.

'You haven't seen my new T.V.' I say as we walk upstairs toward my room.

'Big screen?'

'Yeap! It's one of those that kinda hangs off the wall.'

'Lucky!'

I take her things and place them on my couch. She grabs her blanket from the bag and sits on my newly acquired queen size bed.

'When did you get this?'

'Same time i got the T.V.'

I pop in a movie called 'Donnie Darko'. It's about this kid with a mental illness and he begins to see this crazy rabbit. We're eating our candy and half way through we're done with our first two boxes of candy. This movies rather long. Around midnight it ends. I put in another movie called 'Rock & Rule'. This one's about these rat type people who have to save a girl, Rose, from Mok, an evil rock star trying the summon a demon. We finish our candy and Monster's during this movie. Jade was into this movie. She watched with the cutest serious face. It seemed she was disappointed when the movie ended. I can't find another movie to watch so we just turn the DVR on. I find 'Batman: The Dark Night' on and go ahead and turn it to that channel. I got so used to Jade quoting the Joker that when she stopped i looked down and there she was, asleep cuddled to her blanket and my side. I put and arm around her and one above my head. Next thing i know I'm in a peaceful sleep.

'Jade! Where are you?'

'I've been next to you the whole time.'

I turn and there's Jade. She doesn't look normal.

'Are you alright?'

'Don't i seem alright, my dear Jace?'

'You seem different.'

'That's because I am. I've changed.'

She steps out of the darkness. I gasp and stare in horror. This isn't Jade! She's...She's bloody and has and insane look in her eyes.

'Jade. This isn't you!'

'It is me! I've always been this way! You just haven't learned everything about me!'

She jumps towards me with the knife. She knocks me to the ground with the knife at my throat. I try to hold her off be she's suddenly has so much strength. The knife reaches my throat...


	3. Encounterment During Fun

I suddenly wake. My hand jerks to my heart. It's beating faster than ever. I look down at Jade. I'm surprised i didn't wake her. I slowly move my hand from around her and get up. I grab a Avenged Sevenfold shirt and some red skinnys. I walk to the bathroom and put the toilet seat down. I set my clothes on top and wash my face. I turn on the shower and let the water get hot before i get in. *What a terrible nightmare. Why would i have such a dream?* Those thoughts fade once i begin to wash up. It doesn't take long for me to finish my shower. I'm not into staying in there for minutes at a time. I'm usually only in there for about five or ten minutes. Sometimes fifteen. I put my boxers and pants on. I'm sure no one will mind if i walk out without a shirt. I grab the shirt and dry my hair while opening the door. I hear music coming from my room. Jade's sitting there listening to 'The Letter Black'.

'Hey! This bands pretty good, Jace.' Jade notices me at the door.

'Yeah. I found out about them a week ago. Decided to buy the CD since i had some extra money.'

'Can i take it home and put in on my MP3?'

'Go ahead!'

She smiles. Why is it that she has to be so beautiful but so intimidating at the same time? You wouldn't think a girl like Jade is intimidating but she is. If you say the wrong thing she'll punch you in the jugular. I'm just afraid of rejection and ruining this friendship. I guess what they say is true; It's hard to tell your best friend how you feel about them. I guess i just need to man-up some how. This is Jade we're talking about. She's not scared to tell you how she feels. She'll reject you in a instant. Her voice snaps me out of my trance.

'Is it okay if i take a shower?'

'Go ahead. You remember how to use it, right?'

'Yeah! It's only slightly different than mine.'

She grabs her white skinnys and BFMV shirt.

'Be out in a few!'

I wave her off. Someone's going to take her before i get the chance. She's my disease. I lay on the bed. I shouldn't be afraid of rejection. I've been rejected plenty of times but Jade's different. I feel if she were to reject me it'd ruin everything. Our friendship, my love for her, and my life. I get up and turn the straightener on. I put my necklaces on; Batman symbol, BVB star logo, purple un-glow stick, and my skull necklace. I search for my black eyeliner. *Where did the fucking eyeliner go? Aha! Found it* It was on the floor. I'm guessing it rolled off yesterday when i used it. I put on a slightly thick line on top and a line one on bottom. I know, sounds girly, but it looks better with the way my eyes are. I can start to smell the straightener so i grab that. I just have to straighten the ends. My hair's naturally straight but my ends love to curl up. Don't ask why. It just does. I hear the shower stop just as i finish my hair. She walks out looking beautiful even though she is just in skinnys and a BFMV shirt.

'Can i use the straightener?'

'Yeah.'

I hand her the hair product. She begins to do her hair. I take the comb and style my hair in the back. You can see it all around my head. I use gel and hair spray to keep it in place. Jade fluffs up one side of her hair and hair sprays it. We leave for the mall.

'Who are we meeting at the mall?' She's asks after a short silence.

'Kyle, Keven, Andrew, and Steven.'

'Steven?'

'Yeah. He's a new friend.'

'I'll be glad to meet him then!'

I laugh. She's so full of energy and enthusiasm. We met the guys at Spencer's.

'And who's this cutie?'

Steven walks up to Jade.

'Hey sweetie. I'm Steven and who might you be?'

'Don't call me sweetie. You don't fucking know me. I'm Jade.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you my ice blue Jade.'

'Really? I'm not interested in you. Stop flirting before you get kicked in the teeth.'

Seven's eyes widen. I can't help but laugh. Kyle puts his arm around Steven's shoulder.

'Dude, you don't mess with Jade. She's a girl that speaks her mind and that isn't afraid to kick your nuts to your throat.'

'I see. I like that about her.'

I see him smile a wicked grin. It bothers me. If he does one thing i don't like to Jade he'll regret it. No ones going to mess with her. We begin to walk around. Our mall isn't big but it has a lot of stores in it. F.Y.E is the first place we stop.

'Hey! They have The Letter Black's CD!' Jade exclaims. I'm surprised they sell their CD's.

'I'll get it for you, baby.'

Steven says while placing his arms around her waist.

'Excuse me. I have money and you need to get off.'

Jade tries to push his hands off but i can see that he tightens his grip.

'GET OFF!'

'But, baby, you smell so good. I don't ever want to let go.'

Jade gets furious. She pushes her body away from his and grabs his hand, twist's it and kick's his stomach.

'Don't you EVER fucking touch me again or next time you WON'T be breathing.'

She walks to the cash register and buys the CD. We leave Steven in pain. Stupid fuck won't do that again.

'I'm so sorry, Jade.' I say while stopping in front of her. She runs into me and hugs me.

'Promise me you won't let that happen again.'

'I promise, Jade.'

I hug her back. We let go and walk.

'How about we go to the food court and order something. Everything's on me.' Kyle says while holding his stomach.

'Well as long as you're buying, I'll go for it!'

We laugh at Keven. Kyle buys us subway. It was so good. No matter what anyone says, the subway in the mall is the best.

'Uh-oh! Dude, with no pride is coming to steal our subway!'

Keven jumps up and holds his sandwich. We laugh at Keven.

'Is that you're new lover?'

'NO! It's my new dollie! I'm going to dress her up and make her oh so very pretty!'

I fall out of my seat laughing. My eyes are watering so badly i can;t see a damn thing. Keven sits down and laughs at himself.

'Maybe I can make it into a Sub-former!' I hear Keven say. It makes me laugh harder. Will a sub ever transform? I sigh from my laughter and sit back down.

'Well look who joined us. The amazing BOY MOP! Cleans the floor while laughing and crying!' Kyle just has to make me laugh again. Steven walks up to the table.

'Why'd you guys leave me in F.Y.E?'

'Because a guy who acts like you doesn't deserve to hang out with us. If you mess with Jade like that you mess with all of us. You aren't able to accept the consequences of that.' I say casually. I close my eyes and take a sip of my drink.

'Oh really? So you all think you're _ALL_ so tough and can do everything just because you _ACT_ as though you're cool?'

I stand up. I'm taller than he is so he looks up.

'If you don't shut up, you'll see _JUST_ how _STRONG_ we are.'

'I can take you!'

Steven throws a punch. I move to the side and punch him in the stomach. He crouches over in pain.

'You dick!' He spits out. He comes running toward me. I step aside and grab him by the shirt; turning i throw him into a table. He slides off and falls. He comes toward me again and this time punches me. He smiles a devious smile. I grab him by the shoulders and knee him in the stomach at least five times.

'Jace, come on!' Kyle pulls me away from the bastard. We run out of the mall before the mall cops get us. We hide at Keven's house since he's in the middle of Andrew's and Kyle's.

'Damn dude! That was awesome!' Andrew exclaims and stands up.

'I want to fight like you! You're just so calm but yet so fierce!'

Andrew loves him some action. We hang out there for at least two hours, maybe even more.

'Will you guys be safe getting home?' Keven asks worriedly.

'Yeah. We'll be fine.'

We say our goodbyes and walk off.

'I hate him.' Jade suddenly says half way through our walk.

'I can't blame you, Jade. Can't blame you at all.'

We finish our walk home. I knock on the door because i didn't expect to get home so late so i never thought of bringing my key. My little brother answers the door.

'Hey Jace! Have fun today?' My brother greets me so nicely.

'I did. How about you?' I ask him as we walk into the door.

'Yeap! Chris is spending the night.'

'I see. No wonder you're up so late.'

I ruffle his hair.

'Go to bed around midnight, okay?'

'Okay big brother!'

He runs off into the living room.

'He's too cute. He's going to grow up to be a great guy just like his older brother.'

I look at Jade and she smiles.

'I suppose he is.'

We walk up stairs. Jade go ahead to my room but i head to the bathroom. I move the part of my hair that flips. Damn, i have a red mark. I hope that doesn't become a bruise. I put my hair back down and walk to my room. It's dark so I'm guessing Jade went to sleep. I walk to the bed. I don't feel her on the edge so she's at the window. I lay down and wait to fall into sleeps embrace.


	4. Dreamland

_What is this place? It seems so disturbed and broken.  
'Hello young man? Are you here to save us from the evil within these towers?'  
I turn. It's some sort of creepy cat.  
'I'm sorry but i have no idea what you're talking about.'  
'So you are not Jace?'  
'How did you know my name!'  
'Everyone knows you here Jace. You created this world. You left us in the dark and after several years Dreamland became corrupted. We tried to reach you, Jace, you just didn't listen'  
'I'm sorry. Dreamland? I don't remember any of this.'  
'You must save us, Jace'  
The cat runs off.  
'Wait!'  
I run after it. I don't want to be left alone in a unfamiliar place. I didn't even get the cat's name. I turn the corner and there's a troll type creature walking around carrying something.  
'Ahh, Jace-' He calls to me so calmly. 'You've returned.'  
'What's going on?'  
'There's evil lurking within the walls. The queen has taken over and now we must work as her slaves.'  
He walks away. I get no further information. I walk across a bridge looking around.  
'We've abandoned all hope here.'  
I turn and there's another troll creature carrying things. I walk further. I don't know where I'm headed. I just need to find that cat so i can get out of here. I find a knife as i turn a corner. I suppose this will help me get through here. I hold it tightly in my right hand and keep walking. I turn yet another corner; it's gotta be about the sixth one I've turned. Suddenly a card comes running toward me. I panic and cut him in half with my knife. Blood splatters all over my face and clothes; as well as the knife and floor. I...I just killed something. I've never done that. As i was sitting there struggling with what just happened, i felt happy. Why did i feel happy that i killed that card? I start laughing. It begins low then becomes higher. I calm down and faint  
_I jerk out of bed. Dreamland huh? Maybe i should help them. I shake my head and put my right hand on my face. What am i thinking? It was a stupid dream. I can't help fake people. I look over and Jade's not there. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom; door's open, she isn't there. I run to the living room; just my brother and his friend watching T.V. I fast walk to the kitchen. Jade's in there eating some pop-tarts and cereal.  
'Good Morning, Jace! Sleep well?'  
'Morning, Jade. I suppose i did. Yourself?'  
'I slept great! The dream i had was wonderful. You actually woke me up though. Saying something about "saving dreamland". I just left it alone.'  
'My dream was just really weird. Dreamland was this demented place that i had supposedly created and when i left it; it become very...corrupt.'  
'Sound's like a cool dream! I want a dream like that!'  
I just giggled at her. In all honesty, I don't want her to have a dream like that. She doesn't understand what the place looked like; how cold, dark, and...insane it was.  
'I gotta go home today, Jace. It's Sunday so my mom isn't going to let me stay. I still have school work to do anyway.'  
'That's fine. What time?'  
'Around noon to one o'clock. Is that okay?'  
'Yeah. I'll walk you home.'  
She finished her breakfast and went to pack her things. I couldn't stop thinking of this 'Dreamland' place. Did i really create it and leave it to become a demented asylum? Was I really the hero of that place? I just need to forget it. It was just another dream. It...it just felt so real. Jade snapped me out of my trance so i could take her home. I told her all about my dream. She just smiled and wished she had the dream herself. She can be very disturbing at times. We started talking about the time we spent together this weekend. We need to do it again. It was fun except for the Steven thing. We are on her doorstep.  
'Thank you, Jace, for the great time. I really hope we can do it again some time.'  
'Me too, Jade. I love spending some time with you. I miss the old days.'  
She smiles and i hug her goodbye.  
'Be safe getting home.' She whispers as i break our hug.  
I wave to her and yell 'I will!' as i walk down the street back to my little home. I stop by Sheetz first. I'm starving for some lunch. I only got to eat breakfast before we left and that was at nine thirty. It's twelve thirty now so you can only imagine how hungry i am. I order a sub and grab me an AMP. I pay the lady and thank her. I take out the sub and eat it on the way home. I finish it just as i reach my porch. I grab my AMP out of the bag and I throw the sub bag and Sheetz bag in the trash. This stupid Dreamland thing is going to bother me. Why can't i get it out of my head. I never have a problem getting dreams out of my head. I turn on the television in the living room. I watch some okay cartoons while doing my art homework. I look at what we have to do.  
'-Draw your most interesting dream  
-Give it a name  
-On a piece of paper, tell me why it's your most interesting dream.'  
Great. The most interesting one I've had is the 'Dreamland' one. I guess i have to draw that. I draw a castle in the middle of the paper; it stretches across the whole sheet. I draw some troll creatures here and there. I even draw that creepy cat but i drew him walking down a disturbed and very corrupt path way toward the castle. I shade it very darkly but never color it. That place didn't seem to have any color to it anyway. In the top right corner i right 'Dreamland' in a very horror film type font. I push the picture aside. I look up to the clock; it's already midnight. Why'd it take me hours to draw this? I do remember erasing and redrawing different parts a lot. I then look at the T.V. Hey, Fullmetal Alchemist! I watch it since it's my favorite anime. Well, besides a few others that aren't on at this moment. It seems as the show goes by slowly but honestly, i don't mind. I grab a piece of lined paper during a commercial. I begin to write but the show comes back on. I go on and off like that. The shows over and my paper's done. I never realized how much i can write during commercials. My paper reads:  
"Dreamland is a place i once created. I left it for several years and come back to see it dead and ruled by a ruthless queen. The cats talk and troll creatures become slaves. Card's come to life and attack you. You must destroy them before they kill you. The place feels all too real. I'm the savior of this place. I have no idea how to save it but I'm going to try. My soul belongs to this place. I must save it or part of my soul will leave me. I'm sorry that this is more of a story than an 'why this is interesting' paragraph. I figured if I told you about it you'd see why i like this dream.  
Sincerely, Jace Clark"  
I head upstairs. Maybe I'll dream of that demented little place called 'Dreamland' again.


	5. Nothing

I'm laying in my bed just waiting for sleep to fade in. I think about an hour and a half goes by before I check the clock. Nope, just two minutes. Damn it! Why the hell can't I get to sleep! I shut my eyes tight and to no avail, I don't fall asleep. I put on some music and grab the blanket Jade made for me years ago. As I lay down with the blanket, I fall asleep.  
_Walking in the cold. This isn't fair! I don't have that special cloth I found last time and it's fucking raining. I hate this. I hug myself while walking through more trees. I hear something and I begin to run. It's just has be cliche and I trip and fall in a shit ton of mud. I hear the noise again and I pick up a tree branch. The thing is right in front of me. I go to hit it but fall of a cliff. Great. Could this get more cliche? I'm falling for what seems like quite awhile. I land on a Lilly pad. Strange. I start to push it with the tree branch that I brought down with me. I stop and sit down as I slowly flow down the river. I lay down since its not raining and I have nothing better to do. I feel the pad pick up speed. I sit up only slightly to see whats happening. Holy shit! A fucking waterfall! You've GOT to be kidding me. I hold on to the pad as tightly as I can but yet, I fall into a pond of water anyway. Fuck this shit, man.  
"Giving up on us already, Jace?"  
"No. I'm tired and cold. That stuff was ridiculous too. I can't believe it."  
I walk away from the cat. He walks beside me.  
"Jace, The duchess lives up here. You must kill her and find the caterpillar. You shall be one step closer to saving us."  
I say nothing while he sits down and disappears. I have to trudge through all the mud and my wet clothes don't help my situation. I walk for what seems like hours. A frog is on the porch of a house.  
"Excuse me!"  
I look at the frog kind of angrily.  
"No need to give me that look. Come quickly. You are here to kill the ."  
I don't ask how he knows this or anything. I just let him let me inside the oh so very warm house. I walk down a hall with pictures of demonic looking creatures of this world. I get to a room with an oven. Damn. I hear chuckling as some fat bitch pops out of the fire pit.  
"Oh my! You are too skinny to eat. I must fatten you up!"  
She begins to shoot flames at me. I knock over tables and let her hit those. I, of course, have to move sometimes. I watch her carefully. She stands in front of the fire pit so I take the last remaining table and push her into the flames. She curses me and finally burns to death. I said it once and I'll say it again, fuck this shit._  
I wake up to the panicy sound of my alarm clock. Great. I don't want to get up. I lazily straighten my hair and skip putting on eyeliner. I grab my baggy pair of black skinnies and a plain red, v-neck t-shirt. I know I look like ass today but I could care less. I hurriedly grab my picture, paragraph, and lunch money off of the table. I just barely make it to the bus stop. I hope I don't feel like this all day. Once I arrive at school the day just seems to go by fast, even art class. Jade wasn't at school so I'm rather glad it went by quickly. I think they said Jade's sick with the stomach flu. I'll stop by her house later with something. It was a slow day of progression. Nothing happened at all. It's usually not this boring but I felt like ass so what's there to expect. It seemed at though the day I feel like ass everyone else did too. It just wasn't a fun day at all. Sucks. Maybe tomorrow will be a hell of a lot better. Let's hope people will feel better by then too. I rather not get sick and such. The end of the school day, finally. I fold my homework up and put it in my back pocket. I'm walking so there's no reason to carry that heavy load of shit home. I stop by Wal-Mart and pick up some of Jade's favorite chocolates and some Propel. She always drinks it when she's sick. Shit isn't cheap these days. $6.34 was what I had to pay. Its definitely stupid. I walk the two miles to Jade's house with no problem but when I get there, I feel like worse ass than I did before. I knock on her front door. Jade answers.  
"Oh! Hi Jace. Nice to see you. I'm sorry I wasn't at school today."  
"It's alright, Jade. What do you have?"  
"Stomach virus."  
"Those suck."  
"Most definitely."  
She lays back down on the couch.  
"I brought you some stuff."  
"Awwweh. How thoughtful."  
I pull out the chocolate and Propel. I set the chocolate on the table but hand her the Propel.  
"Jace, this is so sweet of you. Why though? I'm not saying I'm not appreciative of it, just being curious."  
"Well, I knew you liked those chocolates and I missed you so I decided to get some. The Propel because you always drink it when you're sick."  
"You just know everything about me, don't you?"  
"I know a lot of things about you."  
We share a laugh. She hugs me and tells me thank you. She really likes it. We talk for quite a few hours before I speak up about having to be home.  
"I should be getting home. I've got homework and such to do."  
"Awwweh. Okay, Jace. Be careful getting home and thanks again."  
"Thanks and you're welcome."  
I shut the door behind me and walk the distance back to my house. I shouldn't have walked as much as I did today. It was worth it so see Jade but I still shouldn't have. I finally get to my house. Dinner's waiting for me, just calling me. I walk to the chair in the kitchen and eat my food so slowly. I don't seem to have the energy to do anything. I sigh and put my now empty plate into the sink. I snail towards the couch and flop on it. I fall asleep without even thinking about it.


End file.
